Love's Quintessence
by Fyrvi
Summary: It's Candace's twenty-first birthday. And Jeremy plans to write her a sweet poem; to bring back all those memories, but is this his biggest surprise? Or does he happen to have a vital question he's just wishing to ask her?


**Happy Poetry Day! Here's a little treat from yours truly. It's my first one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

It was that time of year again: Candace's birthday. But this wasn't just any birthday. Oh no. This was her _21st_ birthday, and to Jeremy, this was a big deal. He had a plan, an important one. So how exactly would he do this? Something romantic... Like maybe...

Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower!

Maybe not. Jeremy knew her well enough to know those things would make Candace go crazy. Besides, those were the trademarks of her brothers, Phineas and Ferb. How about a poem? Candace was a sweet girl. She'd appreciate a sweet poem too, right? So Jeremy set his pen on his mother's finest stationery. Mrs. Johnson had liked Candace, and was fine with letting Jeremy use her paper. It was tinted the lightest shade of pink. Just enough for one to notice it was there, but not enough to catch much attention. The border was much more eye-catching. It was a colorful array of tropical flowers. The color was bright and brilliant. He could also distinguish a faint scent of the Hawaiian shore and the sunset that accompanied the soft waves. Then with his best calligraphy, he wrote…

_Another year older,_

_Or another year younger..._

_Does it matter?_

_No… no, it doesn't._

_I will love you always._

_Don't you see?_

_Age doesn't matter._

_Ask Ferb, he'll agree._

_..._

_Do you remember?_

_..._

_When you were five,_

_You were the one who would cheer._

_Kindergarten was a such a bore,_

_Until I met you, the queen bee of my hive._

_We studied insects that year,_

_With someone sweet I adored._

_..._

_When you were six,_

_That day I felt cerulean blue,_

_And blue of the summer sky._

_It was you who gave my mood a fix._

_I knew you cared about me too;_

_You were the one who asked 'why?'_

_..._

_When you were seven,_

_That memorable field trip to the zoo,_

_With all the foxes, owls, and raccoons..._

_You surprised _me _even!_

_Would you still like to pet a kangaroo?_

_Or all the beavers, bears, and baboons?_

_..._

_When you were eight,_

_We went to the movies,_

_And watched Ducky Momo: Lookies._

_You were late, but I didn't mind to wait._

_It was the age of 'cooties',_

_But we still shared those chocolate chip cookies._

_..._

_When you were nine,_

_Humor was mandatory,_

_And everyone competed for teacher's pet._

_I was your Valentine and you were mine._

_The class was impressed by your fantastic story._

_Don't tell me you didn't like me yet._

_..._

_When you were ten,_

_Remember _the _pencil?_

_You little chewing bandit!_

_Found tucked away in my safe like a little red hen,_

_And no, it wasn't dull._

_It was still as sharp as your quick wit._

_..._

_When you were eleven,_

_A fox couldn't be more clever_

_Than my lovely, lovely lady._

_We shared a watermelon._

_And I'll stop loving you… never._

_Because we were the best of mateys._

_..._

_When you were twelve,_

_I wish I could tell._

_You seemed so closed off…_

_The questions, shelved._

_I wished you were well._

_How much I worried made others scoff._

_..._

_When you were thirteen,_

_That was one great party!_

_Now officially a teenager…_

_Time flies like a scene,_

_And your laugh so hearty._

_Such a charming dreamer!_

_..._

_When you were fourteen,_

_Do I sense romance in the air?_

_I seem to see you everywhere._

_Your urge to bust so peachy keen,_

_And also your awkwardly elegant flair._

_I could always count on you to be there._

_..._

_When you were fifteen,_

_All I listened to was your friendly chitter-chatter,_

_While I heard the rain's silence._

_Riparian flowers and desert sand shined citrine_

_Before we watched the pitter-patter._

_Did you feel compliance?_

_..._

_When you were sixteen,_

_I shall always remember that sweet sixteen kiss,_

_And your hugs, gentle and warm,_

_And your ravishing dress in moss green._

_All the time I spend with you is bliss._

_With you, I'd even feel fine in an ice storm._

_..._

_When you were seventeen,_

_As colorful and bright as a butterfly's wing,_

_The prom was our legacy._

_You were the entrancing queen,_

_And I, your loyal king._

_To compliment you, my tuxedo was ebony._

_..._

_When you were eighteen,_

_Look at us!_

_A college couple!_

_I'd tell you to lay off the caffeine,_

_But if I did, you'd miss the bus._

_I think our love doubled._

_..._

_When you were nineteen,_

_That stargazing picnic_

_Was as reflective as a pond._

_I treated you like a true queen,_

_While the crickets' serenade was rhythmic._

_One of our best chances to bond._

_..._

_When you were twenty,_

_How's law school?_

_I've never been more impressed._

_Our abundant love's still a plenty._

_I think you're _so _cool!_

_Why, you must have been stressed._

_..._

_For you, I'll recite the Parisian wish of Miss Isabella:_

"_Ma chérie, je t'aime."_

_If only Phineas had charmed his Cinderella..._

_But 'til then, I shall allure _my_ beautiful dame,_

_So again… ma chérie, je t'aime._

_..._

_My sweet darling, where have you been?_

_Our love's worth diamonds…_

_Which reminds me…_

_Will you marry me, Candace Flynn?_

The 22-year-old Jeremy Johnson sat back in his office chair, quite pleased with himself. He meticulously folded the parchment into thirds and gently slid it into an equally elegant envelope. Jeremy sealed it and placed it on his desk, next to a small, black velvet box. He stood up and stretched, then set his eyes on the wall calendar above his home office. July 11th… tomorrow. He was ready. For Candace's new chapter in life. And his own.

* * *

**Am I a decent poet? And wasn't that sweet? Don't forget to review, my loyal readers!**

**~Fyrvi**


End file.
